Leonard (camel)
This article is about the camel. You may be looking for the antelope. Leonard is a male camel in Zootopia: Crime Files. He is suspected of robbing a couple's wedding rings. He appears in Case 15. Physical Appearance Leonard is a camel with smoky-brown fur and a dark bowl haircut. His visible outfit consists of a yellow sweater that is black around the collar, the bottom, and at the ends of its sleeves. His eyes are brown. Role in the Game After talking to the bridesmaid, Kris, about the missing wedding rings, Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde go to Leonard, who was seen at the wedding. Judy asks Leonard is there any reason he was in the Wee Classy Chapel the same time as the wedding. For a logical one, he says he's not the officiant for the couple's wedding, he was the driver for their limo. This gives Nick an idea, saying they should search the limo for clues. Nick thanks him and Leonard responds, "Live long and hit the jackpot". They search the limo and find a torn parking ticket. After piecing it together, they discover that it belongs to Leonard. Due to him in violation of the Parking Directive, they talk to him again. Nick asks him about the parking ticket and if he has anything against parking legally. Leonard says it is in his nature to obey the law. He also says sometimes he must park illegally when his usual spot was taken by another limo driver and officiant, Sir Ian. Leonard tells them he must practice his singing. His time spent practicing is arduous, but he believes it will keep the wedding guests from covering their ears in pain. Judy says the needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few and they leave him to talk to Sir Ian. While talking with Detective Oates, Judy notices that not only Leonard has broken the law, he was around the time of the robbery, and suggests they chat with him again. Leonard apologizes saying he has no new information to convey. He says it might be useful to widen the parameters of their search, and include "areas beyond previously explored space". Judy translates that they should check the parking lot and sees it as a great idea. After the case is solved, Leonard tells the pair he left his space commander badge in the limo, but it is so cluttered and disorganized he can't seem to locate it and asks for their assistance. Judy responds they're experts at finding stuff in junk. They find a badge in a limo, but Judy suggests they send it to Clawhauser in the lab just to make sure it's Leonard's. Nick thinks there are many other space commanders who drive limos for wedding chapels. Judy agrees there are space commanders on the Sahara Strip. Later, Clawhauser tells them that this badge is for a space commander Rank 4 from the Alpha Nebula of Gamma Prime and says that it's a perfect match for Commander Leonard. Judy and Nick return the badge to Leonard, who gives them his sincere gratitude. Without his badge, there were those who were actually beginning to doubt his commander status. Nick calls it crazy on many levels. Trivia *Leonard's name, appearance and mannerisms are references to the character Spock from Star Trek, portrayed by late actor Leonard Nimoy. **At one point in the case he says, "Live long and hit the jackpot", spoofing Spock's famous line, "Live long and prosper." *Leonard and Carla share the same character model. Gallery Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Suspects in Zootopia: Crime Files Category:Adults Category:Males Category:Prey Category:Camels Category:Singers Category:Wedding Officiants Category:Game-exclusive characters